


What do you get the man who has everything?

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Horatio's birthday and Mac is wondering what to get for him. Stella has a rather startling suggestion. One that Mac would never have thought of. And it turns out to be the perfect thing. I don't own them and don't make any money for these stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What did you get for the man who has everything? Detective Mac Taylor sat at his desk in the NYPD crime lab and stared at his computer. He was stuck. Completely and totally stuck and the evidence had run out.

What was he going to get Horatio for his birthday?

“Mac?”

“Stella.”

“What’s going on?”

“Just some personal stuff,” Mac replied. “What can I do for you?”

“I was on my way home and I noticed you sitting in here frowning at the computer and I wanted to make sure you were okay, because I know you’d finished up all your case work. Come on, Mac, spill; what’s going on?”

“Its Horatio’s birthday and I don’t know what to get for him.”

“Well, what does he want?”

“As far as I know he has everything he wants,” Mac sighed. “I’ve been through most of the online book stores and a couple of other pages and I just haven’t seen anything that looks right.”

“Are you going down to see him?” Stella asked.

“Yeah, I put in for the time months ago. I’m leaving tomorrow so I don’t know what I’m still doing here, they wouldn’t be able to ship anything to me before my flight left. I just don’t want to turn up empty handed.”

“Well, what about chocolate?”

“Stella.”

“What, I’m serious,” she grinned. “You could get a box of chocolates and a dozen roses and take him out to supper.”

“I’m not going down there to date him, Stella. I’m going down to spend his birthday with him as a friend.”

She grinned at him. “Uh huh.”

“Stella,” Mac sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“You can’t blame a woman for dreaming, Mac,” she smirked. “Get him a gift card to a book store or new sunglasses and take him out to dinner. As a friend.”

He glared at her. “Out.”

“I’m going, I’m going,” she laughed. “I want details when you get home too.”

“Stella.”

She ducked out of the office laughing. Mac rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Was that really how he and Horatio came across to their teams? They were just really good friends who enjoyed spending time together. Mac had never even thought about kissing Horatio, who seemed to be perfectly straight, and Horatio had never given an indication of wanting a more intimate relationship with Mac. He sighed and stood to gather up his things. His team was nuts.  
********************

Horatio wasn’t home when Mac arrived the next day, but he’d warned that he might not be and had sent Mac a key and the code to the alarm system so Mac could get into the house and make himself at home. He tucked his bag into the guest room and made his way out onto the deck. He loved Horatio’s house near the ocean. Hell, Mac just loved Miami period. He figured he’d retire there to get away from the New York winters and spend all his time on the beach.

His mind flittered back to the gift card that he had in his wallet. It seemed so little a present to get for one of his best friends, but Mac really couldn’t think of anything else to get Horatio for his birthday. His mind flashed back to Stella’s suggestion and, no matter how many times he thought about it, he couldn’t see how she came to the conclusion. But what would happen if Mac kissed Horatio? He could see two outcomes; he’d end up in bed with his one of his friends, or he’d lose one of the best friends he’d ever had.

“Mac?” a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked over and found Horatio was sitting in the deck chair next to him. The red head was wearing a pair of jeans and a casual long sleeved white shirt. And Mac couldn’t help but notice that Horatio looked good. “Hey Horatio, I’m sorry, I was thinking.”

“They must have been some pretty heavy thoughts, you were frowning,” Horatio smiled. “Have you been here long?”

“I’m not sure, it doesn’t seem like it,” Mac replied. “Did you have anything planned for tonight?”

“Just dinner,” Horatio said. “Do you want to tell me what you were thinking about?”

“Just something Stella said,” Mac sighed. “She caught me searching rather frantically for a present for you and made a suggestion that I’m still not sure how she came up with it.”

“Mac, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Horatio said. “I’m just happy you were able to come down for a visit.”

“Didn’t your team want to do something with you?” Mac asked.

“They don’t know it’s my birthday,” Horatio replied. “Well, Eric does, but he and Calleigh already had plans for the night and I didn’t want to make things awkward for them. They’ve been dancing around each other far too long.”

Mac laughed. “I’m just glad to hear that Eric is finally making a move,” he said. “You’re right that they have been avoiding the obvious for way too long.”

“Maybe they’re not the only ones,” Horatio commented.

“Horatio?”

“It’s nothing, Mac,” Horatio said. “I made dinner reservations for eight, wanting to give you enough time to get settled in.”

“Then I guess that gives us some time to get caught up,” Mac said. “I brought some wine along with your present. Should we open it now or later?”

“Later,” Horatio said, “I need to be able to drive to get us to dinner and home again safely. Are you going to tell me what Stella suggested?”

Mac ducked his head a little. “I don’t know exactly how to explain it because I haven’t worked everything out in my mind,” he said. “It seems that she’s reading too much into things and being romantic. I don’t know why women always think romance is the end all for things.”

“Romance?” Horatio asked, obviously confused.

“Aw hell, she told me to kiss you,” Mac replied throwing caution to the wind.

“Kiss me?” 

“Horatio, I swear I never thought about it until she said something to me, and even then, I don’t know how she came up with the idea,” Mac continued. 

Horatio reached out and cupped Mac’s cheek gently. “She’s more observant that I’ve given her credit for,” he said. “This won’t ruin our friendship, Mac. Trust me.”

Mac’s eyes fluttered closed as Horatio leaned closer and closer until slightly dry lips pressed against his own. Horatio’s nose brushed against his own as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Mac opened his mouth almost on instinct. Horatio’s tongue slid into Mac’s mouth and slid along Mac’s tongue slowly. Mac moaned softly as Horatio’s fingers slid back around to the back of his neck and up into the hair there and let his hands come down on Horatio’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. It took some work because neither of them wanted to break the kiss, but Horatio eventually managed to get from his chair into Mac’s. He knelt between Mac’s legs and pushed him back into the cushion, mapping out his mouth.

“Horatio,” Mac panted, breaking the kiss and gasping for air.

“Do you want to stop, Mac?” Horatio whispered.

“No.”

“Tell me if you get uncomfortable,” Horatio said. He reached back and lowered the chair until it was flat. Mac settled back and pulled Horatio down on him. It felt strange to have weight pressing him down, to feel a flat chest against his own, a half-hard cock pushing against his own – but Mac felt completely comfortable with all of it.

He slid his fingers into Horatio’s red hair and pulled his head down and kissed him again, opening Horatio’s lips with his tongue and started a mapping trip of his own. He could taste coffee and Horatio’s own taste; he wasn’t surprised to find that it was sweet. Horatio was a naturally sweet man, caring about everyone around him, and it was only right that his natural taste was sweet.

Horatio felt Mac’s lips curve against his own and pulled back. “Something amusing?” he asked. He slowly slid his hand down Mac’s chest and let his fingertips slide under the blue t-shirt Mac had on.

“I was just thinking how perfect it is that you taste sweet,” Mac replied. He arched up a little trying to encourage Horatio to go further.

“That was the ice cream I had on the way home,” Horatio said.

“How do you know?” Mac teased. He gave up and pulled his shirt off and leaned back again. “Are we going to burn if we stay out here?”

“Probably,” Horatio said. He braced his hands on the chair and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on the scar over Mac’s left nipple. “Mac, will you come to my bedroom with me?”

Mac’s heart fluttered. He’d never been asked a question like that in such a manner. “Horatio, I have no idea what I’m doing,” he said. “But I would love to come with you.”

“You’ll do more than come with me,” Horatio promised. He kissed Mac’s chest again and pushed back, holding out a hand. “You’ll pass out with pleasure before I’m finished with you.”

Mac let himself get pulled to his feet and settled in against Horatio’s chest. It was even stranger to have a partner who was taller than him, but the feel of the slender, muscular arms around his waist made Mac feel extremely safe and loved. “Where are we going, Horatio?” he whispered.

“To the bedroom now,” Horatio replied. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of Mac’s slacks and started them moving. “We can talk about our future when we have better blood flow in our bodies.”

“This isn’t a one time thing?”

“I’d never risk something so important as our friendship for one night,” Horatio said. He sucked Mac’s ear lobe into his mouth and tightened his arms as Mac’s knees gave way. “Hmmm, hot spot.”

“No one’s played with my ears before,” Mac admitted. He forced his knees to lock so he could keep moving with Horatio towards the bedroom. 

“Has anyone played with your nipples?” Horatio whispered.

“No,” Mac said. He felt the edge of a bed behind him and let himself fall backwards.

Horatio smiled down at the sight of Mac on his bed, half-naked and growing more aroused the more his blue eyes wandered over the body in front of him. “I can’t wait to play with you, Mac,” he said. His long fingers went to the buttons of his white shirt and started to undo them slowly. Mac’s every changing eyes had settled on slate gray and were fixed on every inch of pale, freckled skin as it appeared. Horatio smirked and slipped his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. “Do you want me to take off more, Mac?”

“Leave it,” Mac said. He held out a hand. “Let’s take this slow.”

“You’ll want to take off your slacks,” Horatio said as he slid onto the bed. “Because they’re going to be very tight here, very soon and I want you to be comfortable.”

“Confident, aren’t you?”

“Its one of my best features,” Horatio smiled. He pushed Mac back onto the bed and settled over him, letting their groins come into contact as he kept their chests apart by bracing his hands next to Mac’s ribs. “I don’t know where to start, Mac. I want to taste every inch of your body.”

“You promised nipples,” Mac said staring up into deep blue eyes. He could feel that Horatio was getting more aroused, the hot hardness pressing against him. It was a strange feeling.

“So I did,” Horatio murmured. He leaned down, slowly letting Mac’s body take more of his weight and pressed his lips against Mac’s collar bone. He nuzzled there for a couple of moments, nipping as he moved slowly towards the dip between the bones where he placed a kiss, opened his lips and licked down to Mac’s sternum. Mac’s hands settled on Horatio’s hips and he carefully worked his fingers into Horatio’s jeans, searching for skin. Horatio thrust down against Mac and moved his lips over to a nipple that was standing at attention, almost begging for attention.

Mac moaned as Horatio’s lips sealed over his right nipple, sucking on it gently. Horatio nipped it, soothed with his tongue, nipped again and then sucked it back into his mouth. Mac pulled Horatio’s hips down against him as he thrust up sharply seeking sensation. Horatio nuzzled along Mac’s chest to the other nipple and sucked on it for a while. He could feel how excited Mac was growing and knew that he’d hit a hot spot.

“Horatio, I need you up here,” Mac gasped between pants as sensations sizzled through his body. He’d never known exactly how sensitive his nipples were. “I need your lips on mine.”

The red head purred and slithered back up his lover’s body and took Mac’s mouth with his own. Mac spread his legs and let Horatio settle against him. They started thrusting, hands in hair and under jeans, lips moving against each other, tongues sliding together as the thrusts grew more and more frantic. Mac broke the kiss and buried his face against Horatio’s neck, biting down as he came. The pain from the bite shot to Horatio’s cock and pushed him over as well.

“That’s the first time I’ve done that in a while,” Mac panted. He pulled his hands free and wrapped his arms around Horatio’s waist, holding his new lover against him.

“What’s that?” Horatio managed to ask.

“Come in my pants like a teenager,” Mac replied.

“I did warn you,” Horatio said. He rolled them so they were lying next to each other to ease their breathing. “We should get cleaned up, Mac. We’ve still got supper reservations.”

Mac laughed. “Should I move my bag in here, Horatio?” he asked.

“You can move whatever you want in here, Mac,” Horatio said. He leaned in and kissed Mac again. “I promise that I’ll show you more when we get home.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mac followed Horatio out into the dark parking lot feeling far too full after such a wonderful supper. “I don’t think I’ll want to move once we get home,” he muttered.

Horatio smiled and pulled Mac into a shadow and leaned down to kiss him softly. “I think you’ll change your mind once we get there,” he whispered between kisses. “I still haven’t gotten your pants off, Mac. And I really want to explore more. Are you comfortable with that?”

“It sounds like a good idea,” Mac said. He rubbed up Horatio’s neck and tangled his fingers in the soft red hair. “Will you come inside me, Horatio?”

“It’ll hurt, Mac,” Horatio replied. “I can ease it a little, but it’ll hurt. We need to train your muscles to open to me and that can take time. But if that’s what you want, then I’ll be more than happy to do just that.”

“How do you know all this?” Mac asked.

“Gender has never mattered to me,” Horatio said. He slipped a hand between them and rubbed Mac’s cock through his slacks. “And I’ve had lovers from both sides. Why limit pleasure when life can be so short?”

“I’m just happy to know you know what you’re doing,” Mac said. His head fell back with a soft moan. Horatio took the invitation and nipped down to Mac’s neck. He pressed a kiss to the base of Mac’s neck and pulled back, keeping an arm around Mac’s waist to keep him upright.

“Come on, Mac,” he said. “Let’s go home and I’ll teach you some new tricks.”  
********************

Mac took advantage of the Hummer’s tinted windows on the drive back to Horatio’s house to let his hand wander along Horatio’s leg. It was still strange to think that he was voluntarily touching another man in so intimate a way, to feel the wiry muscles under Horatio’s black slacks, but Mac was enjoying it. And he really enjoyed the way that Horatio kept looking at him.

“My control isn’t that good, Mac,” Horatio said finally catching Mac’s wandering hand.

“So?”

“So if you want us to get home in one piece, you need to keep your hand on your side of the Hummer,” Horatio smiled.

“My touch affects you that much?” Mac asked.

In reply Horatio took the hand he’d captured and guided it to his groin. Mac gasped and wrapped his fingers around the erection pressed against his palm. “You do this to me, Mac,” Horatio said. He gasped as Mac squeezed him. “Behave yourself, Mac. You’ll get a chance to play soon enough.”

“How private is your back deck?”

“What, exactly, have I unleashed?” Horatio asked with a sideways glance.

“Someone who has always loved making love under the stars,” Mac almost purred. He left his hand where it was, but was careful to keep it still. There was a part of him that thought he should be panicking, but it made no sense so he ignored it.

“We can try it,” Horatio said. “I think the deck chair will be strong enough to hold us.” He pulled into his driveway and pulled Mac over close to him. “So why don’t you go on out there and strip for me. Lie down on the deck chair and relax. I’ll go get our supplies from the bedroom and join you.” 

Horatio claimed Mac’s mouth in a deep kiss, tongue slipping over to chase the remains of the chocolate mint cake they’d had for dessert. Mac moaned softly and started stroking Horatio’s cock as he pressed closer, trying for more sensation. “Deck, Mac,” Horatio whispered. He nipped Mac’s lips. “I want to see your naked skin and your hand wrapped around your erection when I walk out onto the deck.”

“Horatio,” Mac said. He kissed his new lover again, squeezing as he stroked, wanting to have Horatio climax for him in the Hummer. He wanted to be able to see Horatio’s face as the pleasure washed over him, but at the same time he didn’t want to stop kissing the red head.

“Mac,” Horatio moaned. He gasped for air as his body tensed and he came in his slacks, for the second time that day. Mac caught his weight as Horatio slumped down in his seat and licked up Horatio’s neck, lapping at the drops of sweat he found there.

“You are so hot,” Mac murmured. “It’s your birthday, Horatio, you shouldn’t have to do all the work, you know.”

“Trust me when I say it’s my pleasure,” Horatio said. He managed to lift his head up and caught Mac’s mouth in another kiss. “It’ll take some time for me to get hard again, so why don’t you go strip and wait for me on the deck. I think playing with your body will help me get there faster.”

Mac glanced at Horatio and smiled. “You went pretty fast there, H,” he said. He kissed Horatio quickly and slipped out of the Hummer before Horatio could reply. Horatio smirked and picked up his sunglasses. He slid out of the Hummer as well and walked as quickly as he could into the house. It seemed that Mac made him regress back to being a teenager, not that it was a bad thing, but it was hard on his slacks. The suits were dry clean only.  
********************

Mac wasn’t sure what he was doing, exactly, but stripped off his clothes in the kitchen and walked out onto the moonlit back deck and settled into a chair. The fabric felt strange against his skin and he wondered if he shouldn’t have insisted on a towel or something so he wouldn’t have a mesh pattern pressed into his back in the morning. He ran his hand over his chest, fingers noting almost absently the difference in texture when they ghosted over the scar over his nipple, and down over his stomach and finally wrapped around his erection. Mac wasn’t sure exactly how long Horatio was expecting him to last, especially after the show he’d just seen in the Hummer, but Mac started stroking slowly. Much more slowly than he normally liked. He fixed his eyes on the door and waited for Horatio to appear again.  
********************

Horatio left his clothes in the bedroom and dug out the lube and some condoms. His body was tingling pleasantly and he glanced at the bed for a moment. He really wasn’t sure that the back deck was the best place for Mac’s first time, but the thought of Mac on his hands and knees in one of the lounge chairs begging for Horatio’s touch caused a twitch in Horatio’s groin and he grinned. It was shaping up to be one of the better birthdays he’d had in a while.

He paused in the doorway for a moment and just stared. Mac was naked on his back stroking his erection slowly and staring back at Horatio intently. “Last chance to come inside,” Horatio said softly.

“Here,” Mac insisted. He twisted his hand on the upstroke and noticed Horatio’s swallow. “Now.”

Horatio nodded and move forward. He settled his weight on Mac and leaned in to kiss him. Mac opened to Horatio immediately and slid his tongue out to play. Mac groaned when Horatio broke the kiss – he was quickly realizing that kissing Horatio Caine was his new favorite activity – but the groan changed to a moan as Horatio started to dot kissed down his face, around his jaw to his ears. Horatio sucked Mac’s ear lobe into his mouth and bit down on it gently. Mac arched up against him, hands scrambling over naked skin to settle on Horatio’s hips. He couldn’t believe how sharp the sensations from his ears was, and why hadn’t he realized it before. Horatio kissed down Mac’s neck to his shoulder and down his chest to tease his nipples for a while.

Mac gasped as one of Horatio’s hands vanished under his body and a mysteriously slick finger started running around the entrance to his body. “When did you open the lube?” he asked.

“About the time you were about to scream my name for sucking on your ear,” Horatio murmured against Mac’s chest. “That would be an advantage for the bedroom; no one would be able to hear you in there. Out here you’ll have to watch yourself.”

“I’ve never been loud in bed,” Mac panted as Horatio’s finger slid in him. He hadn’t been ready for the burn and was happy that his lover was keeping still.

“You’ve never been touched like this before,” Horatio said. He twisted his finger and rubbed over Mac’s prostate. Mac’s mouth opened and he screamed, the sound muffled by Horatio’s quick move up to kiss him again. “Don’t make me gag you, Mac.”

“Are you that kinky?” Mac panted.

“Remind me to introduce you to Artie,” Horatio grinned. He pulled back and settled on his knees so he could start working Mac open. Mac’s hand wrapped back around his cock and started stroking as Horatio slid two fingers in to start stretching him. “Keep it slow, Mac, I don’t want you to come apart until I’m buried in your body, touching parts of you that no one ever has before.”

Mac swallowed hard and closed his eyes searching for control. “If you keep talking like that, I’m not going to last.”

“Do you get off on dirty talk?”

“Apparently,” Mac replied. “Horatio, I’ve never had a lover who could talk dirty before, so I don’t know what gets me off and what doesn’t.”

Horatio’s fingers pressed down on Mac’s prostate again. “We’ll just have to see what we can do to learn about your body then,” he said. “I’m planning to add more lube and another finger until you’re stretched wide enough for me to slide my hard cock into your ass and fill you up like you’ve never been before. You’re going to be on your hands and knees for me so you can’t touch yourself, all you’ll be able to do is get off on my cock stroking over your insides, teasing your prostate, slamming into you; stimulating nerves you never knew you had.”

“God, Horatio,” Mac gasped. He forced his hand to let go of his erection and dropped it to the side. “You need to get in my now, I’m so close that a stray breeze will set me off.”

“I guess I’ll have to wake you up with a blow job then,” Horatio sighed. He handed Mac the condom package. “Put that on me, Mac. I don’t want you to close back up on me.”

Mac fumbled a couple of times as he tried to open the foil. He’d never realized how distracting four fingers in his ass would be. But he finally managed to roll the condom onto Horatio’s erection and grabbed for the lube, slicking it on without Horatio having to ask him to. “Now what?” 

“On your hands and knees, Mac,” Horatio replied. “Bring your leg up here, over my arm and get settled. You’ll have to talk to me, let me know if you need me to wait. I can’t stop all the pain, Mac, but this should help a little.”

It took some work, but they finally managed to shift into position. Horatio pushed his fingers in as far as he could and lined up so as he pulled his hand out, the head of his cock breached Mac’s body and slid in. Mac gasped as something thicker and harder than fingers pushed into him, it was filling but not overly painful. He panted as Horatio slipped into him, until Horatio hit the point where his fingers hadn’t been able to reach. “H,” he cried.

“I know, Mac, I know,” Horatio soothed. He ran a hand over Mac’s back and rubbed it soothingly. “I’ll go slow, but I need to keep going.”

“Okay,” Mac gasped. He dropped his head and closed his eyes tightly. He could feel it when Horatio slowed down to a slow, steady push rather than the slick slide he’d been using before.

“That’s it, Mac, that’s it,” Horatio said. “I’m not moving. I’ll stay right here until you’re ready for me to move. Talk to me, Mac. Tell me how it feels.”

“I’ve never felt anything like it,” Mac said, his voice strained. “I feel so full, stretched and my body is on fire. Can you move a little, H? Maybe some friction will help.”

Horatio kissed Mac’s back before he gripped Mac’s hips and circled his own hips a little. He rocked, letting Mac get used to the feeling of movement from behind him. Horatio remembered his own first time, how his lover had taken such good care of him, using the rocking motion to help Horatio’s muscles to relax and take the thrusts that came later. “How you doing, Mac?” Horatio asked. “How’s it feel?”

“Good,” Mac moaned. He was starting to realize that the pain was mutating into a form of sexual stimulation, nerve endings linked directly to his erection. “Move, Horatio.”

“Brace yourself, Mac,” Horatio whispered. He pulled back a little, no more than an inch before thrusting back into Mac’s body. He kept his thrusts shallow until Mac was pushing back against him and only then did he pull back more and changed the angle of his thrust. Mac bit his lip to keep from crying out as Horatio’s cock ran over his prostate for the first time. Horatio knew when he had the right angle and focused on holding it, thrusting over Mac’s prostate as much as possible.

Mac could feel his pulse in his cock, beating wildly as Horatio took him higher and higher on pleasure. He could still feel the pain, it hadn’t vanished completely, but the full feeling in his ass and the almost constant stimulation of his prostate fuzzed it to the point that it didn’t matter. “Horatio, I’m going to come,” he moaned.

“Then do it, Mac,” Horatio said with a sharp thrust. “Come apart for me.”

“Horatio,” Mac moaned as his body seized up and he came without a touch to his erection. Horatio kept thrusting through the climax and moved with Mac as his lover’s arms gave out and he slumped forward onto the chair. “Come on, Horatio. Explode in me.”

The red head ducked his head and bit Mac’s neck to keep from screaming as his climax hit him. Mac groaned in disappointment when he realized that Horatio was coming into the condom and not his body. That was something that he suddenly wanted to feel more than anything else. He also wanted to know what it felt like to be inside Horatio’s body.

“Did you mention something about blow jobs?” Mac asked as Horatio was nuzzling his neck.

“Aren’t you older than me?” Horatio smiled and nipped Mac’s neck where it joined up with his shoulder.

“I just found out I have a really hot boyfriend,” Mac said. “How much sleep do you need before we can do this again? I want to find out about everything.”

“You do realize that could take years,” Horatio pointed out. He finally made his arms move and pushed up, slipping out of Mac’s body. “Come on, Mac, let’s go shower and go to bed. We can continue this in the morning, for as many mornings as you want.”

Mac stood and wrapped his arms around Horatio, pulling his head down and in for a deep kiss. “Happy birthday, Horatio,” he whispered.


End file.
